A trip from hell!
by Yumi1345
Summary: garfiled logan has to make his way from new york to cali. by car, problem is he has to bring 5 kids with him and they are no saints,there wil be laughs, there will be cries, there will be...apathetic monkeys!...... comedy
1. the phone call

Chapter one " the phone call" 

**Note: I don't own teen titans or dc comics…. or anything else but my characters**

Gar slowly walked in the kitchen yawning. It was 7:30 am in the morning and he was still a bit tired. He ran his fingers threw is now messy dark green hair, most of it fell in front of his dark green eyes as he did this. He sighed and he closed the kitchen window because he felt the wind go threw his orange nightshirt and his gray sweat pants, and it was rather cold. His light green skin had goose bumps on it as did his green pointed ears.

"…Freaking kids leaving the stupid window open…" he yawned again and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, he nearly fell asleep again till he heard yelling " what the crap?!" he shot open his eyes and ran to the dinning room to see a boy at the table

He had cherry red hair that was spiked with maroon eyes; he wore a pajamas type batman shirt with a pair of matching batman shorts. He was glaring at his bowel of 'rice krispies'. He was around 11 years old.

" What did you say to me?!" he yelled at his krispies as they continued to snap, crackle, pop.

"…" Gar just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an emotionless face

" I'll put you in your place!" the boy raised his hand and it caught fire, he looked down at the krispies with a smirk

" Andy no…" gar finally said and Andy looked at him and the fire disappeared

" Oh…morning Gar…" Andy said and looked back at his bowl with a glare

" Why are you yelling at your rise krispies?" gar asked folding his arms

" Because I distinctly heard it say ' snap, crackle, fuck that asshole'" Andy said this pushing his bowl away

"…" Gar looked at him with a wtf expression but just sighed and stretched " ok then…watch your mouth Andy or I'll make you eat pea soup again"

"Fine…" Andy folded his arms and leaned back

" What the crap is with all the yelling?" a girl around 10 asked as she walked in the dinning room rubbing her eyes

Her long dark green hair was breaded in two breads with a bit of her hair covering her dark green eyes. She was wearing a purple nightgown that had an orange kitten on it. She wore a pair of bunny slippers and a bunny nightcap.

" My rice krispies where calling me names!" Andy informed her

"…" She looked at Andy then at her father "…daddy did Andy hit his head again?"

" I really don't know Emily…I really don't know" gar sighed

" Whatever…" Andy closed his eyes but opened them real fast and glared at his krispies " take that back!"

"…" Emily just looked at Andy then walked in the kitchen with an emotionless face

"…Dude you have problems kid" gar shook his head looking at Andy

" I-" he was interrupted by a boy with black hair

" Andy don't even try to defend your self on this…" he said as he walked in with a sigh

" Whatever Kevin" Andy looked at Kevin with an annoyed face

Kevin's black hair covered a bit of his light blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a dark blue shirt. He had a katana strapped to his back. He was about 11

" I see your ready for the day" gar said looking at Kevin

" What can I say…I'm a early bird" Kevin said smiling

" I can see that" gar yawned, " Apparently I'm not…never was and never will"

" Geez…you act like a teenager…. will you ever grow up?" Andy asked with a slight smile

" Nope" gar said this simply and with a big smile

" If you think like that how come you aren't called beast boy anymore?" Kevin asked as he folded his arms and tilting his head

" Because I'm not a boy anymore…I'm a man" gar gave a proud smile

" Keep telling your self that dad," a boy said as he walked in with a yawn

" …Shut up mark" gar looked at his son with an annoyed face

Mark had spiky dark green hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a button up black nightshirt with a pair of matching pants. He his pure black kitten named Mr. Whiskers was sitting on his head with what looked like a grin.

"…Whatever" mark sat down at the table with a sigh

"…" Kevin looked at Mr. Whiskers sitting on top of Marks head, Mr. Whiskers head slowly shifted towards him with an evil grin "…that cat is so freaking evil"

" Shut up, leave Mr. Whiskers alone" mark said taking his cat off his head and started patting him

" Your so stupid if you like that cat…. how and the hell are you Emily's twin?" Andy asked

" Your just jealous because my cat doesn't like you" mark replied with an annoyed face

"…" Gar smiled to his self as he listened to the boys bicker at each other "…_I miss being that young"_ he thought to his self

" Will you morons shut up?" a girl walked in and yelled

She had short puffy silver hair with light green eyes that always showed how she felt. She was currently wearing a long sleeved nightgown that tied at the back. She was at least nine years old and very cute.

"…" The boys just looked at her with annoyed faces

" Good morning Clair" gar said as he walked over to her and hugged her

" Morning gar" Clair said hugging him back and yawned again

" Well looks like everybody is up" gar let go of Clair and started to walk out the room but his cell phone started to ring " who in the hell is calling me this early" he took his cell phone and checked his caller ID and he blushed

" Ah… I think I know who it is," Andy said laughing a bit seeing gar blush

"Heh, I bet it's his girlfriend Amelia" mark said with a slight laugh

" Yeah it is" gar said smiling at the kids

" Go gar" Clair cheered him on with a toothily smile

"…Heh" gar answered his cell with a grin " hello beautiful"

" Hee hee, morning Garfield" a beautiful females voice said on the other line

" Heh, morning"

" So how's new York's weather today?" she asked

"…Well sunny…and-…wait what do you mean ' how's new York's weather today'…you live here to"

"Um…gar sweetie…. I'm not in new York at the moment"

" What?!" gar leaned against the wall

" I'm in California at the moment"

"Wait, wait…when did you get in California?"

" Well…yesterday…I'm visiting my parents…"

" Gee thanks for telling me" gar said in a sarcastic voice

" Its all part of my plan…" Amelia sounded amused

" What plan?"

" Well…my parents want to meet you and to see me…so I decided to go with out you because I wanted you to spend time with the kids…I want you to drive out here…see some land marks with then and all…have a good time with them"

" Are you high?"

" Not the last time I checked, no"

" I think you are…. there is no way I'm driving from New York to California with five kids…plus I have to take care of my company I cant just get up and leave"

" Yeah you can…you have done it before…see gar this is what I mean…you need to get out more with the kids…your to busy with your company to even notice some things" she sounded slightly annoyed

" I notice everything around here"

"…Did mark win his last soccer game?"

"…Um…" gar didn't quit know that

" How many mouths ago did we adopt the other three kids?"

"…. Um…well"

" How old is Emily?"

"Um…12…"

" No she's only ten"

" …" At that moment gar felt like a horrible parent

Amelia sighed, "…you understand now Garfield?"

" Yeah…. alright…fine…I'll do it…"

" Good…listen…its okay…you just got a little to caught up in your job that's all" she a had a caring voice

"…Yeah I know…ok…we'll leave tomorrow morning"

" Aright…I'll see you soon ok?"

" Yeah…love you"

" Love you"

"Bye…" at that gar hung up his cell phone with a sigh

" Hey dad what's going on?" Emily asked as she walked back in the dinning room

" Yeah…why is Amelia in cali.?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow

" Are we going to California or something?" Andy asked as Clair and mark looked at gar with confused faces

"…Amelia is visiting her parents…and she wants us to come out there to…by car…" gar folded his arms

"…." The kids where silent

"…I know it doesn't sound like to much fun but-" they cut gar off

" Cool!" they all said together

"…" Gar sighed again and smiled " what in the hell did I get my self into?"

" So we leave tomorrow morning right?!" Clair asked all excited

" Yep…" gar tilted his head "…I guess while I'm out there I'll visit some friends of my own…" he smiled at the thought of seeing the other titans again

" This so going to be fun!" Emily said looking really excited

" I know… I always did want to see more of the U.S.A" Andy stood up and stretched

" Dude…I cant wait!" mark said leaning back in his chair

" Well we have to get prepared to go…. so I want you little demons from hell to go get ready…we're going to Wal-Mart!" gar raised a fist looking a bit excited about going now

Note: lol Wal-Mart…. anyways…the next chapter is going to be hilarious…thanks for reading please review…also this is a comedy so if you have any suggestions on what you think would be funny please let me know…:)


	2. Walmart

Chapter two " wal-mart" 

**Note: I don't own teen titans or anything…I only own my characters**

**Note 2: by the way these kids aren't related…just friends gar took his real kids are the two green haired twins…he just took in the other kids as his own…just wanted to make sure you all understood that…enjoy!**

Gar slid on a gray short sleeved t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans that where a bit baggy. He sighed as he spiked his hair with a comb; he hated fixing his hair now. He glanced at his self in the mirror before putting on a wristband on his right wrist and a left one on his lest wrist. At doing this his hair turned a dark brown, his skin turned to a Caucasian color and his pointy ears turned to regular ones.

_"…I never really got to thank victor for these…I will when get to California"_ gar thought to his self as he thought of his half metal friend when he glanced at the wristbands

Meanwhile the kids waited by the front door with grins. Mark was now wearing a orange shirt with a pair of blue jeans, Andy was in a unbuttoned white shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, Emily was in a tank top with a pair of pants that where rolled up to her knee, Clair was in a blue dress, and Kevin was in the same thing from earlier. Like gar they had items that changed how they looked. Mark wore an earring that made is hair a dark brown, Andy wore a belt that made his hair black with green eyes, Emily wore a bracelet that made her hair dark brown with blue eyes, Clair wore a necklace that made her a blonde with hazel eyes, and Kevin wore a Indian style beaded necklace that made his hair orange with green purple eyes.

" This trip is going to fucking rock!" Emily said with a smirk

" Tell me about it…" Andy put his hands in his pockets with a smile

"Hmm…I wonder how long it will take…" mark said this thinking with his thumb up to his mouth

" Probably a few day or so…it all depends" Kevin told mark as he felt all smart

"Wow Kevin you actually sounded smart" Clair looked up at him for he was taller then her, (in fact he was the tallest one…about 5"5)

" When don't I ever sound smart?" he folded his arms " I mean I am a samurai…" he glanced back at his katana on his back

"…You may be a samurai but that doesn't make you any smarter…" Emily informed him as she tilted her head " I'm the one with the better grade point average"

" Shut up miss. Logan" he said this in a preppy voice with a smirk

"…I will when you Mr. Brooks stops acting like an ass…. although I wonder if its acting" Emily looked away from him with an emotionless face

" Heh you just got owned…" mark said smirking at Kevin

"Whatever…"

At that moment gar walked down the stairs to see them all by the front door. He sighed and took out his keys as he walked up to them with a smile.

" Alright…. you guys ready?" he asked

"…" They all nodded with smiles

" Be on your best behavior at wal-mart…understand?" he had an serious face

"…" They where silent for a moment then they nodded at him

" Good then lets go" he opened the front door and the kids started to run towards an red SUV that gar had, he sighed and locked the front door then made his way towards the car.

When he sat down in the drivers seat he glanced back at the kids. Clair sat in between mark and Andy in the middle row. Emily and Kevin sat at the back row together but made sure to have one seat in-between them. He gave a slight smile and put the keys in the ignition.

" Seatbelts on tight?" he asked

" Yep" they all replied

"Good" he started the car and started to drive away

Mark slowly started to take off his seatbelt with a slight smirk. Gar glanced back at him with a sigh and quickly stopped the car before they passed the house gate. Mark hit the passenger's seat hard and everybody started laughing.

" What have I told you about keeping your seatbelt on?" gar asked with an annoyed face as he looked back at mark

" Ow…" mark got up and put his seatbelt on

"…That's what I thought"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In wal-mart gar looked at the kids with a smile. He rubbed the back of his neck then sighed. The kids on the other hand where ready to explore the store and see what they could find. If you didn't know these kids you would think they had never been in wal-mart before.

" I'll go get the things that we need for the trip…I want you guys to pick one thing you would like to have during the drive…Kevin I want you to keep an eye on everybody"

" Yes sir…" Kevin folded his arms

" Okay…meet me at check out in 30 minutes…" at this he walked away with a cart

Kevin looked back at the others with his eyes closed "ok…I'm in charge…so I say we go check out the video games out first then…" he opened his eyes to see that they where gone "…….." he had an emotionless face then started to run off and to find them

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gar looked at some camping gear with and emotionless face " maybe I'll take them to Yellowstone or something" gar thought to his self while leaning on the cart

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kevin ran down the book ale with full speed till he ran into Emily. Emily fell to the floor with a thump and the book she was reading went flying back. Kevin looked down at her with an annoyed face and folded his arms. She glared up at him.

" Dude watch where you're going!" she demanded as she sat up

" What the hell was that disappearing trick all about" he asked with an angered voice

" Oh shut up they ran off first so I went to go find them while you where trying to act all bad ass!" she informed him

" How is reading a book going to find them, smart one?" he held out his hand to her

"…Well I ran down here and…oh never mind!" she pushed his hand out of her way and stood up by her self

" Whatever…come on help me find the others!" he started to run off

"…" Emily sighed and started to follow him, she stopped real quick and picked up the book she was reading, she smiled sweetly at it and began running again

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Andy was walking down the curtain ale. He stopped and looked at them with an emotionless expression. He walked over to a display full of curtains, and just stared at them. He slowly lifted his hand ready to burn them down, but someone tapped his shoulder. He slowly turned around to see an employee that had pink hair with blue eyes, slender body like a female but it had a beard. Andy really figured it was a boy but wasn't sure.

" Excuse me little boy…but please don't touch the curtains" it said in a soft preppy female voice

"…" Andy's eyes widen in somewhat of fear "…._ is this a chick or a dude?!"_ he thought to his self as he backed up a bit

" Oh dear, oh dear…you shouldn't be running around the store by your self…oh this will never do…." It said folding its arms

"…Um…. are you a girl or guy?" Andy finally asked

" What?!" it sounded offended " you mean you can't tell?"

"…" Andy shook his head no

" Some kids these days I swear rude little runts!" at this it walked away leaving Andy very, very, confused

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mark walked down the electronics ale looking at everything. He stopped and glanced at the people around him, they looked bored and so un-expecting. He decided to do a prank to somewhat give their day some excitement. He smirked and walked over to a display TV and coughed a bit.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOM?!!!" mark yelled at the TV and everyone around him stopped what they where doing and stared at him " TAKE THAT BACK YOU PROGRAMED BITCH!" mark slapped the TV " YEAH I PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR PLACE…WHICH REMINDS ME…!" he started shaking it " WHERES MY MONEY BITCH…WHERS MY MONEY…?" he double slapped it " YOU HAVE TO FIVE O'CLOCK…YOU HEAR ME FIVE O'CLOCK!" at that point everybody was speechless, some of then hurried up and walked away

One guy just continued to look at mark with an emotionless expression "…the fuck?"

Marks eyes slowly shifted towards him "…you got a problem?"

"…" The man just slowly backed away

" …" Mark smirked and felt like he did a job well done

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gar heard some yelling as he looked at some snacks to take along with them. He sighed and shook his head " freaking weirdo…thank god that's not my kid…" he had no clue who was yelling.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kevin stopped running and Emily run into him. He kept his balance and sighed as he looked around. Emily on the other hand had her body pressed against the backside of him. She was thankful that her face was pressed against his back, because no one saw her blush a bit. She quickly moved back a bit rubbing her nose.

"Dude give me a warning before you stop like that!" Emily said still rubbing her nose

" Was that mark yelling?" he asked turning around looking at her not really caring about what she was saying

"Hmm…" Emily thought for a moment " yeah it was"

" Alright then…lets go" he grabbed her hand and started running to where the yelling came from

"Hey-…" Emily just sighed and started to run ahead of him now pulling his hand

"…." Kevin raised an eyebrow

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clair just sat in front of a bin full of teddy bears and began to ply with them. She thought it was best to stay out of trouble by staying in one spot. She thought about the others " freaking idiots…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Andy was walking through the store trying to forget that strange encounter her just had. He sighed and glanced on shelve beside him full of action figures. He blinked a few times; he never really owned toys in his last home. He picked up a G.I Joe one and tilted his head.

"…What drives me to want to get this thing is beyond me…but" he sighed and started walking away "…you're only a kid once"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mark picked up a black I-pod and smiled " sweet I'll get this"

" There you are you little pest!" Kevin said as him and Emily made it to the ale

Mark looked at then " oh hey what's up love-birds?"

" Dude!" Emily yelled as she hugged the book she had tight " we're just friends!"

Kevin looked at her and tilted his head a bit then he looked back at mark "anyways…where's Andy and Clair?"

" Hell like I know…" mark sighed and looked back at the I-pod

" Great…" Kevin sighed, " Gar is so going to kick my ass…."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gar sighed as he looked at movies to bring along. "…They just don't make movies like they used to…" he just walked

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mark sighed and looked at Kevin "…. dude you worry to much…. we'll find the other two and be at the checkout area in no time…I mean what can possibly go wrong?" at the mark kicked the shelve next to him, it fell down and a chain reaction happened with the other one. Marks mouth dropped and he had a sweat drop. He didn't mean to kick it that hard

"…" Kevin's mouth dropped as well

"…" Emily blinked a few times in shock

"…Um…" mark was about to say something but the manager appeared behind him with an angered expression

"…Oh crap…" Emily was ready to run

" All of you come with me now!" the manager yelled in a deep deadly voice

" RUN!" all three of the kids yelled together as they took off running

"GET BACK HERE!" the manager and a few other employees started chasing them

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…" Andy heard a crash and some yelling, he looked behind him to see Emily, Kevin, and mark running from employees " the fuck?"

" NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" mark ran by him and grabbed his shirt dragging him along with them

" HOLY HELL!" Andy just let his self get dragged along as they took a short cut and the employees took a different way

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gar heard the crash "…." He shrugged and looked through his cart " I think I have everything…. hmm…first aid kit…hiking gear…snacks…water…" he smiled to his self and started to make his way towards checkout

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clair was walking with her teddy bear and some jump rope she found on her way. All of a sudden Kevin, Andy, Emily and Mark ran up next her out of breath. "What the crap happened to you guys?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

" Long…long story…" mark and Kevin said taking deep breaths.

"…I still don't even know…" Andy said with a sigh

"…I see" Clair rolled her eyes

" We have to do something quick because it's only a matter of time before they find us…" Kevin said looking around

" Hmm…" Emily looked at Clair's jump rope " I have an idea!"

" What?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow

"…Ok…. just do as I say and it'll be fine…Clair can I use your jump rope for a moment?"

" Sure…" she threw the jump rope at Emily

" Ok…" she looked at the ale and checked if the jump rope was a as long as the width of it " perfect…ok…. Andy and I will hold the rope…mark, Kevin and Clair I want you guys have the employees chase you guys here…. stand here till their close enough then jump out the way…. Andy and I will lift the rope and trip them…as soon as that happens lets take off to check out…." She looked at then with a serious face

" Who the hell died and make you boss?" Kevin asked with a smirk "…well whoever it was had was smart…"

"Um…heh…thanks " she blushed a bit

" Heh…well lets get this over with" Andy took his end of the rope and stood ready

" Yeah…" Emily did the same with her side

" Ok…lets go…mark, Clair!" at this the other three ran off achieved

They ran up to the employees and made faces at them. At that the manager looked like he was going to explode from anger. They started chasing them to where the rope was. Kevin, mark and Clair jumped to the side as the employees ran after them. Emily and Andy pulled the rope up and the employees went flying forward. At that moment all the kids started running to the checkout area leaving some knocked out workers.

" Wow…dudes I cant believe we just did that!" Clair said a excited when they made it to the check out

" I know that was so much fun!" mark said raising a fist

" We so have to do that again sometime" Andy added putting one of his hands in his pocket

" Yeah and that great idea Emily" Kevin said patting her on the back

" Yeah…those employees went flying!" mark said looking at her

"...Oh…um…thanks" Emily rubbed the back of her neck "…maybe we can do it again in California!"

" Do what?" gar asked walking up to them with the cart

"…Um…help the store employees" Kevin said trying not to look suspicious

" Heh…when I was walking over here I saw some ales knocked down…and some knocked out employees…I guess they need all the help they can get" he laughed a bit

"…Yeah" mark said as he put his I-pod in the cart

"…They sure do" Andy put his action figure in to

"…Heh" Clair put her teddy bear in

"…." Emily handed gar her book so that no one else could see the title, gar looked at the title and smiled at her as he put it under his arm and patted her head with his hand.

" What book did you get Emily?" mark asked being nosey

" Non of your business!" she said and smiled at him

" Are you getting anything Kevin?" gar asked looking him

"Oh…" Kevin had totally forgot about getting something " nah…I'll get something on the road" he felt like it was better to wait

" Aright then…" gar went to go pay for the items, when he got back with some bags they all walked out to the car. On the way home he looked back at them "…so tomorrow is the big day…you guys ready for it?"

" …" They all nodded with smiles

"Ok then…" he laughed a bit, he felt a bit excited his self

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Note: yep next chapter is the actual trip…thanks for reading!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three " leaving for the trip"**

**Note: I don't own teen titans or dc, cartoon network**

Night went by quickly and day came faster then expected. Gar had everything all ready packed in the SUV and was ready to go, problem was making sure the kids where ready to leave. They all where already up as well, but rather grumpy considering it was like four in the morning. He just stood by the door listing to them bicker up stairs.

" Dude, mark where the hell is my toothbrush?!" Andy demanded as he slid on his favorite blue jean shorts

" How the crap would I know? Its your freaking toothbrush!" mark snapped back while brushing his hair

" But you where the last one to brush your teeth last night!"

" And? Doesn't mean I took it!"

Before Andy could shoot something back, Kevin shouted at them " well you two faggots shut the crap up?" he fastened his belt

"…Shut up Kevin!" they both yelled

Emily walked in the bathroom wearing a purple shirt with a pair of blue jean overalls, she was holding a squirt bottle" listen here! Andy your freaking toothbrush is in the darn in the car already!" she sprayed him " and you two…I just despise you both" she sprayed the emotionless two then ran down stairs with a grin

"…You know mark…I used to think you where the crazy twin…. but now I think your both crazy…" Andy announced shaking his head

" Hey we're not crazy!"

"…." The other two where silent then slowly grabbed their floss and walked down stairs leaving mark looking annoyed. He sighed then followed them.

They all stood in front of gar waiting. Kevin wore his white shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Mark was wearing his black jeans with a black button up shirt, that's sleeved rolled up. Andy wore a red shirt and of course his blue jean shorts. I already described what Emily was wearing. All where ready, and wearing their special items from the second chapter.

" Where's Clair?" gar asked glancing around

" Right here" she ran up to them from the kitchen " sorry I just left out some food for Mr. Whiskers" she was wearing a cute blue shirt with a kitty cat in the front, her pants matched the shirt, so they where blue as well with a cat on the side.

" Hey, you did that for me?" mark asked raising an eyebrow

"No…I just wanted to see how long that evil cat could last with only one days worth of food"

Mark yipped and ran tot the kitchen to add more food

" What a fool…" she sighed

Gar gave a slight laugh then unlocked the door " ok lets get this show on the road" be fore he could open the door wider the youngsters ran past him towards the car, with mark following shortly after. " Well fuck…." He chuckled then followed making sure the house was locked.

The searing arrangement was the same as the last time, Mark, Clair, and Andy in the middle seats, and Emily and Kevin in the back leaving one seat in between them. Gar glanced at them before starting the car.

" Seatbelts?" he asked sternly

" Yep!" they all replied smiling

" Good." he started the red vehicle, driving towards the gate, all the while mark slowly started to unbuckle his.

Gar saw this then quickly stopped the car causing mark to hit the seat like last time " do you ever learn boy?"

Mark growled a bit getting back in his seat and fasting his seatbelt " whatever"

" That's what I thought…keep it up and I'll beat your ass"

At that mark stayed silent and scared

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four long boring hours pasted as they drove on the freeway. The kids where bored out of they're freaking minds, they thought this trip would be fun but it seemed it's the opposite. Mark just stared out the window, Andy was sleeping while Clair drew on his face with a marker Kevin flipped people off as they passed by in cars, and Emily read her book.

"…Dad…I'm freaking bored!" mark complained

" I know…. same here-" gar glanced in his rear view mirror to see cars quickly driving out the way " what in the world?"

Gar s eyes widen as he saw a large eight wheeler coming right for them out of control. He gulped and quickly stomped on the paddle heading for the nearest exit causing the children to yell. The truck wasn't to far from them considering the other cars driven off the road or was knocked off. He took his chances and rode down a hill to the empty road below. Quickly he stopped the suv

" What the crap?!" Andy asked waking from his slumber

" Holy mother of ham on a Tuesday night in the middle Christmas on a full moon!" mark yelled

"…Wow…" was all Clair could say

"Thank god!" Emily sighed

" Dude gar, I'm like hungry…" Kevin announced raising his hand

" So I guess almost getting into a car accident didn't affect you at all?" the annoyed adult asked as he drove on the safe road towards a gas station

" Nope…I've been through much worse…let's just say I come from a strange family" a smirked curled on Kevin's lips causing the others to stare at the young samurai

" You have problem!!!" mark nearly yelled looking back at Kevin

" Don't tell me things I already know you loser"

The two glared at each other till gar started driving again with a sigh

Silence rang through the car for what seemed like hours. Mark looked out the window emotionlessly till he saw a hobo holding out his thumb with a duffle bag.

" Hey dad stop the car that guy needs a ride!" mark informed his father

Gar looked back through the side mirror, it was cold and he felt kind of bad for the guy, besides if he was dangerous he would be able to take him. Come on he used to be a teen titan! " Fine…." He stopped

The hobo ran up to the car and opened the back seat setting down between Kevin and Emily, still holding the duffle bag emotionlessly " thank you sir" he said causing everybody to look at him for a moment before gar nodded. Emily and Kevin kept giving the bag a weird look for it had a horrid stench.

" So where you heading?" mark asked smiling

" The graveyard not to far from here…." He answered

"…. Why there?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow

" I have to burry something!" he yelled then started screaming causing gar to pull over.

" The fuck?!" he yelled

The hobo laughed insanely then jumped out the window leaving the bag. A good moment past before he was far enough from the car then pulled a string from his coat causing him to blow up in a bright flash

"……………………………………………………………." Nothing but silence was running through the car, that was the most randomness shit any of them have ever witness

"…. That was creepy beyond all levels," Clair finally said

" Hey he left his bag!" mark pointed out

Kevin slowly opened the duffle bag afraid of what might jump out. Everybody just watched him eagerly.

" Hurry up and do it I cant looked eagerly forever you know!" Clair said breaking the silence

" Shut Clair!" Kevin yelled then opened the bag. He was completely silent and emotionless the same for Emily who leaned over to look " WA WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed staring down at what was in the bag

**To be continued…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note: lol sorry it took so long to update I got caught up in other thing, but I'm back, I hope you like this chapter please review**


	4. the chase

**Chapter four " the chase"**

**Note: I don't own anything**

Note 2: omg I cant believe how long it took me to update, well I feel stupid I'm glad to start this up again!

" _Shut up Clair!" Kevin yelled then opened the bag. He was completely silent and emotionless the same for Emily who leaned over to look " WA WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed staring down at what was in the bag_

Emily started to scream along with Kevin; the others soon joined when they peered into the bag as well. Inside was the body of an old man looking up at them with a big grin.

" HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ITS OLD MAN JENKINS!" Andy yelled grabbing his chest feeling like he was about to have a heart attack.

" Oh hell, oh hell!" Was all Gar spit out trying to regain his cool.

" What in the fuck was wrong with that hobo?!" Clair yelled looking back at where he exploded.

Mark blinked a few times catching his breath "…. that hobo…. was an murderer…and he murdered old man Jenkins"

"No shit you fertilizer!" Kevin replied zipping the bag back up " I'm trying to figure out why in the hell this man has that big ass grin on his face."

Gar gulped " lets throw the bag out the car so that way we cant even get blamed-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before a cop car started to make its way towards them " shit! Um, kids just don't say anything; let me do all the talking, understand?! And Kevin put that bag below yours and Emily's seat now!"

He didn't have to tell them twice, for they did it as fast as the two could.

Within minutes the cop parked and made his way towards the car emotionlessly. Gar sighed as he rolled down his window; preparing to be questioned.

The overweight old looking cop gave gar a toothy smile " hello sir." His voice had a southern touch to it.

" Hello, um what might be the problem officer?" the nervous father asked gripping the steering wheel tighter then he meant to.

The cop glanced at gars reaction with the steering wheel with a raised eyebrow " Well I don't know if you saw it but there was an explosion back there; I'm sure you saw it though."

" Yeah I did; what was it?" he tried lying but it was like the old man could see right through him.

" I think you know what it was sir. And I would like to ask you some questions" he glanced back at the kids " all those yours?"

" Not all by birth, no"

" I see…mind if I take a look inside your vehicle?"

" _Shit!"_ he yelled in his mind " um, not at all"

The cop opened the second door looking at the three in the middle and the floor " alright seems alright here- he glanced at the very back seat at Emily and Kevin then the bag on the floor- oh what do we have here?" Everybody in the car went pale as the police officer reached for the bag. " Mind if I take a look inside?"

There was no response so he just unzipped it; his eyes went wide as he stared at the body.

" GAR! DRIVE!" Kevin yelled as he kicked the bag in the officer's face as hard as he could, causing the man to fall over on the road. Andy reached for the door closing it as gar sped off.

The cop jumped up, getting back in his car and began chasing the family; leaving the body behind.

Gar cursed loudly as he heard the sirens go off; he quickly turned on a dirt road hoping he might lose the stupid officer but unfortunately the officer followed on full speed. Gar sighed knowing they had no choice " Mark…use your power's, okay?"

Mark nodded looking back; his eyes went a bright yellow as he lifted his hand. The earth before several meters ahead of the cop rose at least ten feet above the ground making a small mountain like barricade. " That jerk wont be driving through that!" his eyes turned back to they're normal blue.

The officer stomped on the brakes as fast as he could " what the hell?!"

Gar continued to drive on the road for a while; it was no pitch black outside. This day turned out to be more hell then he had ever suspected but then again it wasn't that much different from the time he was a titan, he was used to it, but still. His eyes brightened up a bit as he saw a cement road ahead, with other cars driving on it.

" Hey guys, looks like there's a main road a head; looks like we can find out where the hell we are"

" Gar…I just wanna go to bed" Clair confessed yawning sheepishly.

" Yeah…Emily's already knocked out" Kevin agreed as he glanced down at Emily; she had her head rested on his shoulder sleeping.

" But we have to be careful; no doubt that stupid cop freaking has people searching for us." Andy warned and Mark nodded

Gar sighed " take off your disguises then" he pulled onto the main road. He glanced at some billboards advertising about hotels up a head " we're staying in the hotel up a head; take them off before we get there."

" why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mark asked shaking his head.


End file.
